1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a developer unit for an image forming apparatus, in which developer agent is supplied to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive latent image carrier.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium with a developer unit has been known. The developer unit is often provided with a developer roller to carry a developer agent on a surface thereof, a supplier roller to supply the developer agent to the developer roller, and an auger to carry the developer agent in a direction of an axis of the supplier roller to supply the developer agent to the supplier roller. The developer unit may be provided with two augers, which are arranged vertically overlapping positions with one being arranged above the other. In particular, one of the augers may be arranged in adjacent to the supplier roller in a lower position, and the other may be arranged above the one in the lower position. According to this arrangement, the developer agent can be moved along the augers to be carried to the supplier roller.